They came from the east
by SailorCardKnight
Summary: With the arrivial of a new supervillain in St. Canard, Darkwing is determind to stop them, luckliy he recivies help from an unlikely person...
1. 1st Night

_Author's Note: You know you have become obessed with Darkwing Duck again when you have the urge to write fanfics based on it...._

_Anyways, I was a huge Darkwing fan back then for the longest time, but in more recent years, my tastes have moved onto watching anime. Within the past month I've been wanting to watch alot of older animated movies and cartoons, Darkwing Duck included. It really is depressing how Americans can't make cartoons like they used too, yet the Japanese actually impoved thier animation quality during the passing years, even with the advancement of computers and faster/cheaper production._

_Okay enough of that, lets start this thing._

_Now, this is actually an older fanfic I wrote on paper back in the summer of 2005 (I think) during the last time my Darkwing obession came back. I liked the story so much i've been wanting to repost it here on but never did until now. So the basic plot for this story is already planned in advance. I'm also glad I waited this long though, i've made lots of changes from the original version of the story which I like much better, plus my writing quality has improved sense then. I will warn you now, there is some anime/manga refernceing in this story (much like how thoughout Darkwing they do it but with american comic books) but I plan to keep it to small amount._

_When your done reading, please write a comment, I would love to hear what you think. (But keep in mind i'm just ge__tting started here.)_

_

* * *

_

**1st Night - And so, let the trouble begin....**

"In the city of St. Canard, our fearless crime fighter searches the city streets, in search of those who dare to break the law, as he is ever-alert and never misses a crime!" Darkwing Duck said as he narrated the opening for our story, while driving his motorcycle, known as the Ratcatcher, along. Little did he know that his narration distracted him from noticing that he had just drove right though a red light. Launchpad, who was sitting next to him, pointed that detail out to Darkwing, "Eh DW...you just passed a red light there...." Darkwing took a quick look behind him, "I did didn't I? Ah, well, theres bigger problems we have to worry about!"

"Like what DW? There hasn't been any major crimes within the past two weeks, they all have been minor ones. Like how that one guy stole that lady's purse yesterday, and how you got it back for her."

"I can't believe the old broad thought I was the one who stole it, I mean, do I look like that kind of person who would do something like that?"

"She sure did give you one heck of a beating." Launchpad said as he gave a small laugh.

With one hand, Darkwing rubbed the back of his head for a moment, the bump from yesterday was still there, "Tell me about it...."

Darkwing let out a long sigh, he really hated to admit it, but there really wasn't anything to do. It was beginning to get quite boring for Darkwing. "Well, seeing how nothing is happening tonight as well, how bout we grab some burgers over at Hamburger Hippo LP, and then head home?" "Sounds like a great idea DW!" Launchpad told him, "Although, you have to admit, that it is quite nice that nothing big has happened in a while. This means the city is pretty much safe, and you should take a little break." "I know but i'm bored!" Darkwing complained, sounding like a little kid, "Just for once I would like to see something happen! Like someone trying to break into a jewelry store to try and take something, or something along the lines of that! Is that so much to ask for?!" Darkwing as about ready to turn around to head back into the direction where the hamburger joint was at, until he heard an alarm go off nearby. When Darkwing heard the alarm he then triumphantly said and began to pick up speed, "YES! Its just what I was hoping for!!"

When Darkwing had arrived at the scene, he found that someone had just broken into a jewelry store. He could hear someone thrashing about inside the building. Darkwing immediately parked his motorcycle and leapt right off it. "You wait right here LP," he told Launchpad, "in case the culprit decides to run off you can stop him." Launchpad agreed to Darkwing's plan with an, "Got'ca DW!" Darkwing then took of his helmet and put on usual his hat then said his trademark line, "Lets get dangerous!" Darkwing then dashed inside of the store and made sure he slipped in unnoticed. He slowly crept around the place and made his way in the direction where he kept hearing the noise. Darkwing finally found the one who had broken into the place. It was too dark to really see, but he could tell this strange person was a woman, and possibly a duck like himself. It also looked like this person had long black hair and wore a long black dress. What was most unusual was that this person wasn't taking anything, but rather turning the place upside down, almost as if they where in search of something. Darkwing knew that now was the right time to make his move. He loaded up his gas-gun with his trademark blue entry smoke, and fired a shot into the room. As the smoke began to fill the room, he knew that was his que. He tucked his gun back into his cape then leapt into the smoke. "I am the terror that flaps in the night...." The woman stopped what she was doing and looked over in the direction where the smoke was, Darkwing then continued. "I am the jeweler who won't sell you a certain jewel, I am...." the smoke started to clear as he then flapped open his cape to reveal himself, "Darkwing Duck!"

The mysterious woman tossed the bag of jewels she was holding aside, "Ah yes, the mysterious Darkwing Duck. I've heard about you, the defender of the city of St. Canard. I knew I would eventually run into you, but I wasn't expecting to meet you so soon. As if having to put up with Black Swan wasn't enough!" Darkwing was delighted to hear such a comment, knowing how word is going around about him among the bad guys. Darkwing drew his gas-gun and aimed it at the mysterious woman, "Well, its quite flattering you know about me. Although from what you said, your making it sound like your not from around here." "Indeed I am," the woman said, "and i'm not going to let some idiotic fool try and stop me!" The woman then vanished into the dark shadows, and Darkwing lunged after her.

"Well i'm not going to let some criminal who broke into a jewelry store get away from me!" Darkwing dived into the shadows where the woman was hiding. He aimed his gun into the pitch black darkness, "Come out where ever you are you coward!" He suddenly felt something cold hit him, knocking the gun out of his hand.

"Okay, so you want to play that way huh?" Darkwing said and he stood in his karate stance, ready to strike, "Bring it on!" He was hit with that same cold feeling yet again, and it kept hitting him repeatedly in all directions. He regretted not having a light of some kind with him to see with. He heard the woman laugh, it sounded downright creepy as it echoed though the darkness. Then came the final impact, as it sent him flying into the wall. The woman laughed once again, "Your name may sound frightening, but you sure are quite pathetic!" He wanted to get to his feet again and strike back, but he was in too much pain to do just that. He could still hear the eerie sound of the woman's laugh, as that was the last thing Darkwing heard before he blacked out.

By the time he came to, Darkwing found himself laying on the floor and the lights where on in the building. The police where now there, and Launchpad was there to wake him up. "Hey DW! Are you alright?!" he said, as he was worried about Darkwing. Darkwing slowly sat up, as he was still in pain, "Yeah, i'm alright now, but who would have ever thought for two nights in a row I would get beaten up badly by two different women."

"What happened to you anyways?" Launchpad asked Darkwing as he helped him get to his feet.

"Well, first I confronted the criminal, she seamed to know me, she took off, I followed after her, then she beat the living tar out of me all while laughing."

"Boy you really are having a tough time with the ladies aren't ya?" Launchpad joked. A short while later the police asked Darkwing some questions about the break in. He told them how he had entered the store and confronted the culprit. Then he told them the embarrassing part of how they defeated them. They talked about a few other things relating to what had happened tonight. Then finally, Darkwing told the police that he would help look into what had happened there, find that mysterious woman and bring her to justice.

Later that evening, back at Darkwing Tower, Darkwing was in deep thought pacing along the floor while Launchpad was eating his second hamburger. (Yes, Launchpad still had Darkwing stop at Hamburger Hippo.) Darkwing had his mind racing, putting together all the events that had happened tonight, hoping that something would come to light. "What I don't get is that I didn't see her take anything, and nothing was reported missing either." he told Launchpad, "it's almost like she's trying to find something in particular, it also sounds like she came to St. Canard just to find that 'something'. I need to find out what that 'something' is...." Before Launchpad had a chance to comment, a thought just occurred to Darkwing, "She mentioned a 'Black Swan', now I wonder who that could be?"" Darkwing immediately dashed over to the computer and did a search. Although he didn't find much, but what little he did find was quite surprising. "Well, I'll be," Darkwing said as he was looking at an internet news page that was both in English and in Japanese. Launchpad came over to look at what Darkwing was looking at while sipping on a strawberry milkshake. Darkwing started to read the part of the page that was in english to Launchpad.

"_The mysterious Black Swan does it again as they capture the notorious Kamikaze. Nobody has been able to catch this fiend, not even the police of the city of Duckeyo..._."

Darkwing scrolled down the page and found more news articles about Black Swan and later browsed a few other web pages. All the articles said the same similar thing, all taking about the mysterious hero Black Swan and how he captured the bad guys that where running loose in Duckeyo. None of the articles stated who he was or where he was from, or even at least a detailed description on what he looked like. If anything, it was stated that he wears all black and has a cape, according to witnesses. At least that was all the information he could find that he could actually read or understand, Darkwing didn't know Japanese afteral.

"Looks like this Black Swan is kinda like you DW," Launchpad said, as he was still looking at the news articles on the internet with Darkwing, "except she's in Duckeyo.....uh, where is that anyways?"

"Duckeyo," Darkwing started to explain, "happens to be the capital city of the country Japan, and from what i'm seeing looks like Black Swan has had his share of trouble over there, even some super villains. Although I can't seam to find a picture of what he looks like." "Maybe she doesn't like the press taking photos of him?" Launchpad suggested. "Well, enough about Black Swan, you know what this means LP?" Darkwing said as he stood up, "If this crazy lady we came across tonight really is from Japan, then obviously she's up to something big if she came all the way out here to St. Canard, even knowing that i'm here. I need to get to the bottom of what's going on here, and also find out who i'm up against. Obviously, its not your average common criminal."

"What makes you say that DW?"

"Well, the way I was attacked, obviously wasn't normal. I kept getting hit at in all directions, repeatedly by some kind of force. Not to mention that laugh of hers sounded downright creepy."

Darkwing had turned off his computer, "How bout we head back to the house and get some sleep. Then we can head out and investigate this further as soon as Gosalyn leaves for school in the morning. Besides I could use some rest after that beating I had."

And so, both Darkwing and Launchpad had did just that. Little did they know it was definitely the beginning of....something.


	2. 2nd Night

_Author's Note: Alright now, onward to Chapter 2!_

_Now a quick bit of an explaination on why I decided to name the chapters the way I did. When I was thinking about what I should name them, I wanted to get creative and not use the usual titles like "Chapter 1" or "Act I". I turned to manga (Japanese comic books) for some ideas, afteral some series get creative there like for InuYasha theres "Scroll 1, 2, 3" etc. Then I remembered D. Gray-Man (awsome series btw, seriously try and check it out if you love anime as much as I do) and the names the artist gave the chapters there, which is "1st Night, 2nd Night..." So yes, not only am I obessed with D. Gray-Man at the moment, I stole the chapter names for my own fic....I'm so terrible._

_Well, not quite, only the "Night" part, because I found it quite fitting for Darkwing, the actual chapter names I came up with._

_Okay, i'm sure your tired of my rambling and want to read the story now. Just please leave a review when youre done, I would love to hear what you think, thanks!_

_EDIT: Apparently this site decided to change things so you can't have really long chapter titles any more in the drop down menu. So it looks like i'll have to start posting them right in the chapter itselef._

* * *

**2nd Night - More Trouble Than Drake Can Handle**

A few days had passed, several more jewelry stores and antique shops where broken into during the night, yet nothing was taken. Darkwing still had yet to find anymore info about the one behind it, except for his encounter with the culprit from the first night. He began to grow quite frustrated that nothing was going anywhere with the case.

Surprisingly, he would soon find out that wouldn't be his biggest problem.

Gosalyn had just gotten home from school and had just gotten the mail from the mail box. While she was walking though the house she tossed the letters on the floor as she looked though the mail. "Lets see.....bill, bill, bill, credit card advertisement, bill,...alright! newest issue of Gameplay Magazine!" Gosalyn said as she happily held up the magazine and looked at it, it was the only reason why she had gotten the mail in the first place. She tossed the rest of the mail onto a near by table and looked though the magazine. "Lets see, I wonder if theres any tips on how to beat the final boss in 'Last Fantasy XXXVIII'."

She walked on top of a letter that had fallen onto the floor, she went to bend down to pick it up and toss it aside with the rest of the mail. She stopped for a moment as it caught her interest, there was something unique about this letter. It was sent all the way from Duckeyo, Japan from someone named Robin Mallard and it was addressed to her father.

"Hello? Whats this?" she said aloud, looking at the letter at every angle. Curious as she was, she put he magazine down, opened the letter and began to read it. The more she read it, the more questions she had ready to ask her father when he got back.

Speaking of which, both he and Launchpad just got back.

"Oh dad...." Gosalyn said to her father, "can I ask you something?" Darkwing was still in his costume as he walked right past Gosalyn to head to his room, "In a minute Gosalyn, I need to get changed." Gosalyn watched her father as she glared at him, "Don't worry, I can wait for you right here. I have plenty of time..." Launchpad noticed the letter Gosalyn was holding, then he asked her, "What'ca got there?" Gosalyn handed the letter to Launchpad, then folded her arms while she waited for her father, "See for yourself..." Launchpad took the letter and started to read it, he became as surprised as Gosalyn was when she first read it. "Woah! I didn't know DW had a...."

Launchpad was cut off as Darkwing reentered the room, now dressed in his identity as "Drake Mallard". "So what is it you wanted to ask Gosalyn?" Drake asked his daughter. Gosalyn took the letter from Launchpad and handed it to her father for him to read, "Explain yourself!" Drake was utterly confused by this sudden demand, he then started to read the letter too. His eyes just about popped out of his head when he read it. "My sister is coming to visit me?!" Drake exclaimed. "How come you never told us you had a sister!" Gosalyn demanded her father to tell her. "You never asked me if I did, so I never told you." Drake told Gosalyn. Drake was now starting to panic as he looked at the letter again. "I don't believe it, not only is she coming to my place, she'll be here today!" He began to run around like a chicken with its head cut off, hurrying to get the place ready in time for his sister's arrival. "This can't be happening! Out of all the times that she could have come, why now?! Why did it have to be when i'm in the middle of an important case? Why didn't she tell me in advance sooner? I know I haven't seen or heard from her in years but now isn't the best time to be catching up on old times ya know!" Launchpad attempted to answer Drake's questions, "Well, she did state in her letter that it was an unexpected business trip that she had to take out here to America."

There was a knock on the door as Drake gasped, "Shes here..." He dashed over to the door, then opened it. There was a duck standing there, she had a striking resemblance to Drake. The only real difference was that she was taller than him, had black hair, and was a girl of course.

"Lil' Drakey!" Drake's sister said as soon as Drake had opened the door, followed by giving him a crushing hug. "I always hated it when you called me that Robin." Drake said to her while gasping for air. Then she let go of Drake, then asked with a smile, "Hows my dearest little brother?" "Quite fine, although hes quite surprised by your unexpected visit." "Sorry my visit was so unexpected," Robin began to explain, "I got a last minute notice and found out I had to come here to the states on a business trip. When I was looking for a place to stay while I was here in St. Canard, I checked to see if you where still living here. So not only did I have to avoid having to pay an expensive hotel bill, I figured this way I could see Lil' Drakey again!" Drake hated being called that and was rather annoyed by it, "Will you please stop calling me 'Lil' Drakey'?" Robin was quite saddened by Drake's comment, "Awww, but I think its cute when I call you that. You are my little brother afteral." Robin looked up from Drake and noticed Launchpad and Gosalyn. "So who are these guys?" Drake introduced Robin to them, "Well, this is my good friend Launchpad McQuack, and my daughter Gosalyn. Everybody, meet my elder sister Robin." Robin stared at Drake, "Sense when did you have a kid?" "I adopted her a couple of years ago actually." Robin smiled then gave Drake a noogie, "I still can't believe it, Lil' Drakey is a father now! I can't believe you beat be to it and started a family before I did." Robin then let go of Drake as a thought occurred to her, "Speaking of family, hows mom? I haven't heard from her in a while. Is she still living here in St. Canard?"

"Actually she moved to Duckburg a long while ago, I haven't heard from her in years though."

"Is that so? Geez, where both terrible children aren't we? Not keeping in touch with the rest of the family for so long. Ah well, sometimes you just can't help it when work gets in the way of family life."

"Thats true isn't it? Its been the same for me too." Drake told Robin. Although another reason why Drake had avoided contact with the rest of his family was to help keep them safe. He never knew what could happen to his family if his identity of Darkwing Duck was revealed. "Say Robin," Drake said, "why don't you bring your stuff in and then sit down, i'm sure you had a long flight to get here." "Thats a pretty swell idea Lil' Drakey." Robin pulled out her car keys and started to walk out to the car, which was actually a rental car from the airport. "Here let me help you with that." Launchpad said, following Robin out to the car. "Why thank you Launchpad." Robin said as she smiled.

A short while later after Robin brought her bags in with Launchpad's help, they all went to sit down on the couch in the living room. "Would you like something to drink?" Drake asked robin. "Water is fine" Robin told him. Before Drake walked off into the kitchen, Launchpad beat him too it, "Don't worry Drake, I got it! You can sit down, I'm sure theres some catching up you want to do with your sister." "Thanks LP!" Drake said, "Can you grab me a soda while your in there?" When Launchpad left the room, Drake sat down next to Robin. "Nice place you got here Lil' Drakey." Robin told Drake as she looked around. "Its not much, but I really wish you would stop calling me that."

Gosalyn was obviously anxious to ask Robin questions. "Did you really come all the way from Duckeyo in Japan?" She asked her. "Sure have. Years back, I went there during my time in college as part of an exchange student program. I loved it there so much, I decided to move there, and that was about over 10 years ago." "So what do you do for a living?" Before Robin had a chance to answer, Launchpad had returned with the drinks, "Why thank you." Robin told him as she took the glass of water, then she took a drink. What seamed most odd was that it was almost like Robin was hesitant on answering the question. Eventually she finally did a minute later.

"I have a job in law enforcement, something like it anyways, i'm part of a special top secret task force. In fact i'm on the trail of a thief who's stolen money from several banks in Duckeyo and I followed them here. Don't tell anyone I told you though, i'm not supposed to tell anyone why i'm here." "But you just told us." Launchpad said. "You guys are family and sense your Drake's friend Launchpad, anybody who is a friend of my brother is a friend of mine too. So I trust all of you with this info, just don't spread it around okay?" "Keen gear!" Gosalyn said, "You must be some sort of secret agent working for the Japanese government right?!" "Well, I guess you could say that." "Thats just awsome! And don't worry, your secret is safe with us we promise not to tell!"

Launchpad leaned over to Drake and whispered loud enough so only he could hear. "Isn't this something, both you and your sister have top secret jobs that both involve protecting the public. I guess it runs in the family." "It sure looks like it doesn't it?" Drake whispered back. Robin took another drink, then turned to Drake, "Sooooooo, how have you been in recent years Lil' Drakey?" "Uh, me? Well, I uh...." Drake said, as he didn't know what to say. He obviously couldn't tell her how he was actually Darkwing Duck and running around nabbing bad guys all this time. "Well, I uh....." Drake was still trying to figure out what to say, "I have a job working at the police department, uh....yeah, its another typical desk job really, they mostly have me doing paper work all the time."

"Oh," said Robin with disappointment.

"Well, uh, its still alot of hard work filing all of those case files, someone's got to do it."

"I suppose so." Robin said, still disappointed in her brother he didn't move on to do something more exciting with his life, "Here I was at least hoping you would be a police officer working out in the field, or even a secret agent working for the government or military. Knowing how you liked technical gadgets and computers so much, I also figured maybe something in that field.

"Er...well, its still pretty exciting....doing paperwork." Although Darke's lie about his desk job was just a cover up for his real one, he had to admit, it did sound pretty lame.

"I thought you would be doing something a little more exciting. I remember how you would always be reading those comics and watching those cartoons about super heroes, and always going on about how you wanted to be one."

"I remember you doing the same actually, but mostly with those Japanese comics and martial arts movies."

"Just for the record Lil' Darkey, you where the one who was hell-bent on becoming a super hero at some point, not me."

They all carried on a conversation that lasted for a couple of hours. When night began to fall, Gosalyn had an idea about what to do for dinner. "Dad, i'm hungry, how bout we order some pizza?" "Pizza sounds great!" Robin said. "Okay pizza it is then!" Drake said, as he walked over to the phone, "What does everybody want?" Drake took everyone's order, then called it in. Robin looked at her watch as it beeped, she pushed a button and then it stopped. Then told everyone "Looks like its time that I call headquarters and tell then what i'm doing here. Is it alright if I can talk on my phone privately somewhere?" "Sure! You can use my room its upstairs, you can't miss it." "Thanks Gosalyn." as Robin quickly grabbed her purse and rushed up to Gosalyn's room. Not long after that, Gosalyn quietly followed after Robin, she wanted to eavesdrop on her conversation. Obviously the phone call of a secret agent is bound to be cool, right? Gosalyn placed her ear against her bed room door, where Robin was just beyond it. She heard a lively conversation going on in another language, most likely Japanese. Although she didn't understand the language, she still kept listening, in hopes of catching something that she understood.

Meanwhile back downstairs, Launchpad walked over to Drake then told him in a low voice, "I just heard that Negaduck has just robbed the bank." "Negaduck?!" Drake said in surprise, but in a low voice as well, "So he decided to show himself again huh? Looks like I better go after him."

"But what about your sister?"

"You and Gosalyn stay here and keep her company, and tell her that there was trouble at the office and that they needed my assistance."

"Gotca Drake."

"Geez, first the crazy lady breaking into stores, my sister appearing out of nowhere, and now Negaduck has decided to reappear, like I don't have enough trouble on my plate as it is!"

Drake went and sat down in the chair, "Don't forget to save me out some pizza while i'm gone....Now lets get dangerous!" He reached over to the statue of Baisl, pounded on his head, and the chair went spinning as Drake then vanished.


	3. 3rd Night

**3rd Night - The Swan appears**

Drake Mallard had donned his Darkwing Duck costume once again as he sped off in the Ratcatcher after Negaduck. Eventually Darkwing found Negaduck, speeding off on his own motorcycle, firing a gun at the cop cars that where trying to follow him. At one point his took his gun and fired it at the wheel of the cop car that was closest to him. The fired bullet punctured a hole in the tire, causing the car to spin wildly out of control into all the other cop cars behind them, causing a huge wreck. Negaduck let out a crazy, menacing laugh after seeing the destruction he just caused. "So long losers!" he yelled out to the police. Darkwing kept coming up fast to where the police cars where wrecked. Although he didn't see a fast way around them, he did however, notice how one of the cars was at an angle to make a perfect ramp over the wreck. Darkwing pushed down on the gas petal and braced himself so he can make the jump. Then he went soaring though the air, over the wrecked cars, then made a perfect landing on the street once again.

"I'd say that landing was a perfect 10." Darkwing said as he was proud of himself for pulling off such a cool move. Although nobody except the readers of this fanfic would hear it.

Negaduck had stopped laughing like a mad man when he could now hear that someone else was now approaching him, he turned around to see who it was. He rolled is eyes in annoyance, "Not him again." Eventually Darkwing caught up and was now alongside Negaduck, "Give it up Negaduck, i've got you now!" Darkwing told him. Negaduck pointed his gun in Darkwing's face, "Oh shut up will you? Do you really have to butt into my business all the time?" Darkwing suddenly grew quite nervous while the gun was aimed at his face, he wanted to say something dramatic, but it was quite hard for him to do so. "Well, uh, for as long as you keep committing crimes i'll be there to stop you." Negaduck laughed, "You won't be able to do that anymore after I blow your head off! Say your prayers!"

Before Negaduck did anything, someone had chanted the phrase "Kaze no hane!" and a small silver boomerang shot out of nowhere knocking the gun from Negaduck's hand. "Ow! Hey! What the?!" Negaduck said as he was at a loss at what just hit him. Then a knife shot out from the roof top above, and it struck a blow as it hit the front tire on Negaduck's motorcycle. The motorcycle went out of control and smashed into a street lamp. Darkwing stopped his own motorcycle, and surveyed the scene, trying to figure out what had just happened. Darkwing heard something land of the ground behind him, he quickly turned around to see who it was. He couldn't believe it, there standing before him was what looked like another superhero. They wore what looked like some sort of black outfit that was made of leather, a cape, mask and gloves. Most surprising of it all to Darkwing, it was a woman. "You must be Darkwing Duck of St. Canard, i've heard about you." the strange superhero just said as she smiled, she then took a bow "It's an honor to meet you." "Who are you supposed to be?" Darkwing had asked her. "Me?" she said, "I am Black Swan from the city of Duckeyo."

Darkwing was surprised by this, he never expected Black Swan of Duckeyo to show up in St. Canard, let alone "he" turned out to be a "she". Well it was his fault for automatically assuming that, then those news articles never did specify the gender of Black Swan. Although what surprised him most of all was how she alone easily took out Negaduck like that. Darkwing was rather annoyed at this fact alone, because Negaduck was supposed to be his super villain.

"Well, even if you came all the way here to America, let me make one thing clear to you. Negaduck is my super villain, and i'm the one who's supposed to stop him, no one else!"

Black Swan folded her arms as she gave Darkwing a strange look, "If it wasn't for me, you probably wouldn't be standing where you are at right now and he would have killed you."

Darkwing was about ready to counter the statement, but he thought about it for a second. He immediately dropped the subject, she obviously had a good point there.

"Anyways, " Black Swan said as she began, "I was hoping to meet you while I was here in St. Canard."

"Oh yeah?" Darkwing said as she caught his interest, "How so?"

"Nightingale, who happens to be a demon who I fought many times back in Duckeyo, seams to have come here to this city. I have followed her here to stop her. I'm not sure what her motive is, but she is certainly planning something big if she is willing to travel all the way here."

"So what does all of this have to do with me?"

"Well, knowing how I know Nightingale better than you do, and you know your way around St. Canard better than me, I was thinking perhaps its best if we team up? Afteral, even I had trouble with her before by myself, she is not easy to beat. So if we team up, the chances of taking her down are greater."

As usual, without a second thought, Darkwing let his ego get the best of him. "Forget it, other than my sidekick, who isn't with me right now, I work alone and I prefer it that way. If you let this Nightingale gal get away from you and ask for _MY_ help, obviously you aren't capable of handling the task by yourself. I bet I can handle Nightingale better than you ever could. Not just her, but Negaduck too, at the same time." A thought then occurred to Darkwing as he looked over to where Negaduck had crashed. "Speaking of which..."

He just about leapt into the air when he saw that Negaduck was no longer there and had gotten away all while they where talking. "He got away?!" Darkwing said to Black Swan in a frantic. She looked over at where Negaduck was supposed to be as well, "When did he get away? I thought I knocked him out cold." Darkwing was now starting to get furious and then pointed a finger at Black Swan, "You let him get away!" Black Swan folded her arms once again and looked at Darkwing, "I thought you said he was your super villain and you wanted to take care of him."

"Well, uh, you distracted me!"

"Pointing the blame on me, is that it?"

"Er, well....."

Black Swan let out a sigh, "Man who would ever thought Darkwing, the hero of St. Canard, turned out to be such a selfish jerk." She then narrowed her eyes and looked at Darkwing again. "Like I said, Nightingale isn't easy to beat. She has a special ability that allows her to hide and move about in the shadows. So she is not your average villain with special powers. Honestly Darky, I usually prefer to be alone myself much of the time, but even I will admit that sometimes I need help with something. This is one such case where I think you would agree with me if you think on it. After seeing the police report with your encounter with her, your clearly having trouble with her already."

"Darky?! What the heck? What kind of name is that supposed to..." a thought then occurred to Darkwing, "Wait a minute, the police never release any record of what happened that night in detail to the public, so how did you know?"

"My source for info happens to be one of the greatest hackers I know. She can hack into any data system without a trace, no matter how secure."

Black Swan walked over to Negaduck's bike tire to retrieve her knife from earlier. "Well," said Black Swan, "perhaps you should go after that one guy....Nega-something, whoever his name was."

"Its pointless, knowing Negaduck, hes probably gotten away by now."

"I thought you wanted to catch that guy by yourself so badly?"

"Well, yeah I do, but unfortunately I have something else I need to attend at the moment. Besides, knowing Negaduck, he will appear again, and i'll just have to be ready when the time comes."

Black Swan shrugged, "Whatever you say, you know this place better than I do."

Black Swan then began to walk off, "Sense your not willing to work together i'll try going after Nightingale myself then. At least I know her weakness. My offer to work together remains open whenever you decide to change your mind."

"Wha?! Wait, what is her...." Before Darkwing had finished asking the question, Black Swan leapt into the air, jumped onto a nearby low building, and she disappeared into the night. Darkwing couldn't help but be impressed by this maneuver, because its not everyday you can see someone who can jump that high. Eventually, Darkwing got back on his motorcycle and headed back home.

Elsewhere not too far from the spot where Darkwing and Black Swan parted ways, Negaduck was in a dark alleyway, angrily cursing and swearing. "What the hell is this!?! Now theres another friggin superhero running around! Just who the hell did that chick think she was!? Its already bad enough as it is with me having to put up with that Darkwing dipwit! God dammit!" Negaduck then kicked a trash can, leaving a huge dent in it. "Why is it what I have to suffer like his?! WHY?! WHY!? WHY!?" Negaduck furiously kicked the trash can repeatedly every time he shouted "why".

"You sure do make one hell of a racket."

Negaduck stopped kicking the trash can and suddenly froze when he heard the voice. He didn't recognize it from anywhere, yet he was still wondering who had said that. Negaduck drew a rifle out of nowhere from behind his back, and pointed it in various directions. "Come on out! I won't let you hide from me forever!" Something then caught Negaduck's eye, he could have sworn he just saw that shadow move. He aimed his rife at it and continued to watch it. The shadow slowly inched toward him along the ground, then began to rise up and take shape. It was quite an unusual sight as the shadow actually formed into a person. This person actually turned out to be a woman with long black hair and a black dress. She placed her hand on Negaduck's rifle without fear, and pushed aside, getting right up into Negaduck's face. "Now that I'm here, what do you plan to do? Shoot me with that gun of yours? Although, your efforts will be in vain, sence ordinary bullets cannot harm me." Negaduck stared at her, he didn't expect this to happen, "Just who the hell are you?" The woman let go of the rifle, backed away a bit, and grinned. "I am Nightingale. Many have called me a demon of the shadows, when in actuality I just happen to be a creature who loves the dark." Negaduck stood his ground, he knew that this woman was up to something, and he didn't want to take any chances. Especially after seeing her appear from the shadows exactly like how the Liqidator appears from water.

Negaduck continued to look at Nightingale while giving her a strange look, "You are one strange broad, you know that?"

"You wouldn't be the first to say that. Anyways, I want to get straight to the point why I came to you and I would like to propose a deal."

"A deal? What kind of deal?"

"A deal that will involve both Darkwing Duck and Black Swan to disappear off the face of this god-foresaken planet for good. Have I caught your interest?"

An evil grin spread across Negaduck's face, "You sure have."

* * *

_Author's Note: HA! You thought you could escape my commentary this time didn't you? **Didn't you?!** Anyways, I saved my comments for at the end of this instead this time. So Black Swan has appeared and Nightingale meets Negaduck, what will happen next?! *dramatic music*_

_I wanted to post this chapter alot sooner but I was hesitant on getting this chapter out. Mostly because I wasn't exactly sure what I wanted to do in this part of the story. One problem was I wasn't sure how I was going to characterize Black Swan. Weather if I was going to base her off an already existing character from an anime (like how Darkwing is with Batman, although some people argue hes actually based off The Shadow. But I'm clueless when it come to american comics, so don't ask me, i'm only stating what i've heard), and weather to give her somekind of superpower or not. So the end result is Black Swan is mostly based on Sango from InuYasha, a tiny bit of Sailor Moon, and is also your typical samurai-like sword-using-type person (Rurouni Kenshin mostly comes to mind here) who just happens to throw knives like a ninja. Odd combination, I know, but I think it will work. The main factor is that I liked to keep her the type of superhero that has to rely on skill and gadgets instead of somekind of superpower like Darkwing. Plus I found it hard for me to change the image I originally created for her in the original version. So the only real difference is a slight personality change and she is no longer using some random laser gun thing as a weapon (for a lack of a better idea at the time)._

_Oh, and Nightingale is also loosely based on an actual anime character as well, but i'll reveal the details on that later. (So i'll leave you people guessing for a while.)_

_Also, when I was originally writing this story I wanted to throw in an original villain from Darkwing, and out of all he villains I chose Negaduck. Why him? Simple, hes one of my fav villains ever. *hee hee* I haven't decided where in the timeline during the Darkwing series when this story could take place. Weather if it would be before or after the Fearsome Five was formed, which was also another delay for this story. I was going to have it before it happened, so that way I would have less characters to write about (yes, i'm a lazy writer at times, so shoot me) So for now i'm going to write it in such a way where it would work either way and lets just say he was bored and decided to rob a bank by himself. *shrugs*_

_Anyways, that's it for now. Now that i've cleared this major hurdle it should be easier for me to get Chapter 4 out, so stay tuned!_


End file.
